


now you say i got a touch

by heartfullofyeo (scenarios), timeofsorrow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hentai, Kang Yeosang Is A Weeb, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarios/pseuds/heartfullofyeo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: San catches Yeosang watching hentai and Yeosang felt absolutely nothing could be worse.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 16
Kudos: 215





	now you say i got a touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atzonetoall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzonetoall/gifts).



> The title is taken from _"Good For You"_ by Selena Gomez.

A sigh of frustration resonates through the bedroom as Yeosang rips another page out of his sketchbook. He crumbles the paper into a ball and throws it across the room. It falls into a pile of several other balls of crumpled paper near his closet.

It's been a good hour and a half since he started drawing. The deadline for the next chapter release of his manhwa is coming up soon and he still hasn't finished all of the pages. There are about fifteen pages he's supposed to have and he's only finished a quarter of it. 

Yeosang doesn’t believe he’s the best artist in the world. He thinks his art is pretty mediocre. But the viewers of his manhwa seem to really like it, so he rolls with it. 

That being said, he sometimes has difficulty drawing some of the scenes he has visioned out. It isn't usually background or anatomy, but rather facial expressions. And he finds it ironic seeing his entire group are known for their very fun and meticulous facial expressions. So that's why this predicament frustrates him to the T. 

Yeosang throws his head back against the wall. A little more harshly than he really should have. But fuck it. He's _annoyed_. He can suffer through a bit of pain. Nothing hurts more than not being able to do what you want to do.

A fleeting thought passes through his mind about looking for references. If he can't draw to his satisfaction from memory, he guesses real life or other completed arts will help. He could just need a refresher. Or some inspiration. It doesn't hurt to try it out. If all else fails, he'll just try again later and stick with what he hates. 

Deciding maybe he needs a break to cool down anyway, he puts away his sketchbook and pencil. He then gets off of his bed and walks over to the desk in the corner of his and Wooyoung's shared room. He pulls out his chair and sits down, grabbing his laptop as he does. Then he turns on his laptop. While he waits for it to boot on, he leans back in the chair with a stressful exhale through pursed lips and runs one hand through his hair.

When it's finally on and he types in his password, he opens a new tab in the already open browser. Immediately, he types in the search bar the name of his go-to hentai website. He scrolls through the feed of recently posted videos until he comes across one that looks interesting and might have what he's looking for. He sticks his earbuds into the jack in the laptop and clicks play on the video.

_It turns out to be boring._

There's nothing particularly interesting in it. At least in his opinion. But he's only viewing it for educational purposes, so he continues on. He's watching it for about five minutes tops when he suddenly starts to nod off. 

One palm of one hand on one cheek resting on the elbow of his arm. His eyes close involuntarily and then somehow stay shut. He doesn't know how long it's been since he accidentally fell asleep, but when he awakens, it's by a voice suddenly asking loudly in his ear, "What'cha watching?"

The person startles him so badly that he jumps in his seat and his heart feels like it almost flew out of his chest. When he looks up, he finds that the person who scared the fucking shit out of him is none other than San. 

And he's giving him an innocent face. Blinking eyes and poked lips. As if he didn't do anything. 

"Are you watching porn?" 

Yeosang scoffs. “It’s not porn. It’s _hentai_ ,” he immediately corrects despite the embarrassment slowly crawling up his spine. He’s a technicalities kind of dude, alright. He refuses to be ridiculed for it.

Rolling his eyes, San says, “Porn. Hentai. Whatever. They’re the same thing.” Then he does that attractive— _Yeosang reluctantly admits_ —eyebrow lift whenever he's intrigued. There’s no trace of him being put off or judging. Just him looking down at Yeosang with a facial expression that reads like he's saying "nice!"

Flushing down to his neck, Yeosang immediately stops the video and rips out the one earbud in his ear. In return, he gets San making a noise of disapproval.

"Why'd you stop?!" San exclaims, tone whiny. "Rude! Keep playing it!"

Yeosang sputters and pushes San back, making San begin laughing. "Did you need anything?!" He shouts, feeling exposed and embarrassed. 

San puts his hands on his hips and pouts. "I was looking for Wooyoung but he's obviously not here. Why did you stop the video? I wanna’ see it too!"

It’s nothing that needs to be said aloud. It’s plain obvious that Yeosang is _mortified_. But interestingly enough, San isn’t ridiculing him or poking fun at him. Rather, he seems to be _encouraging_ him. Yeosang doesn't know what to do, so he just reaches back out and clicks the play button on the video again. 

He starts to become very uncomfortably aware of San’s presence as the minutes pass by. San doesn’t stray from his position either, staying behind Yeosang who's sitting at the desk. Every now and then, he makes a small sound. More like a hum of interest than a gasp. 

Then suddenly San’s hands are on Yeosang's shoulders and Yeosang’s brain goes Mangekyō Sharingan bonkers. He’s internally freaking out, wondering why San is touching him, but externally poker-faced, not wanting to make a big deal out of something that could be nothing. 

When the video is finally over, San releases his hold on Yeosang and Yeosang feels like three tons of bricks were released from his shoulders. San lets out a low whistle and Yeosang can just _hear_ the smug grin in his voice. 

“Hey, that was actually really interesting,” San says when Yeosang is making his way to close the tab. “I wanna’ watch more!”

And that's how they build a routine of watching hentai together.

Yeosang is cool with it.  
  


* * *

  
  
Oh, no. Oh, hell to the fucking no. Yeosang is _not_ cool with it.

San gets _real_ fucking bold one night. 

They're sitting on Yeosang's bed next to each other, hovered over Yeosang's laptop. They’ve been watching shitty hentai videos for an hour or so. Nothing really interesting has popped up in Yeosang’s opinion. It’s the same old themes and plots. Half of it is content he doesn’t morally agree with and turns him off more than anything. He’s a bit bored, to be completely honest.

Though the same could not be said for his partner-in-crime. Boundaries? They’re crossed like there’s going to be no tomorrow. San ends up whipping out his dick at some point. Because, hey, he's horny! Like, what do you expect?!

And Yeosang. He doesn't notice at first. Too into what they're watching. He has an agenda, you know? But when San makes a small noise, something akin to a moan, Yeosang is casting his attention toward San. Once realizing what’s taking place, his eyes go wide. "Oh my God," he blurts out. It comes out involuntarily and way quicker than he intended it to.

But San? Choi San? Oh, this fucking maniac—he just _grins._

Yeosang doesn't know what to do. Can’t help but stare, thus getting his dick interested as well. It’s inevitable and only fair. Try having a handsome and good looking man in front of you getting off and _not_ sport a boner. Nearly impossible! He can’t even blame it on the hentai they’re watching because he doesn’t even get turned on by it—just finds it really interesting. But here San is. Hard as a rock. And it’s _extremely_ hard to ignore him and not stare.

Between the two of them, it’s like a flick of a switch when it comes to sex. San becomes shyer than his usual confident demeanor and Yeosang becomes way bolder, seeming super comfortable. Yeosang is really nonchalant about it because he honestly thinks there's no big deal. But San, for some odd reason, has got some semblance of shame even though _he's_ the one who pulled his dick out first. It’s an interesting event unfolding to say the least.

"Please don't wipe your cum-stained hands on my sheets when you’re done," Yeosang says after a while, pointedly not looking at San as he does. He shouldn’t look. He shouldn’t be getting turned on by his group mate. Right? _Right_?

San flushes at Yeosang’s words though, almost stammering. "I-I wasn't gonna’ do that!" He fidgets but his hand never leaves his dick.

It’s so straightforward how Yeosang is though. He may be quiet, even shy at times, but he never hesitates to get his points across. Sometimes what he says might even sound crude but it never stops him from voicing it. Which is exactly what leads to him staring at San and suddenly dropping, “I can help you if you want. I can do that,” he points to San’s hand around his own dick, “for you.” 

If he’s going to be completely honest, he has been closely watching San— _San, who’s been intently focused on the hentai_. He finds the facial expressions San’s been making to be...extremely interesting. So, naturally, it causes him to want to see what _other_ expressions San's capable of making. Which is actually an excellent excuse to blow him too.

San is shaken by Yeosang's request to help him out though and Yeosang can see it on his face. Yeosang gives a little shrug, edging him further to accept the request with, “Well, I know you very obviously do have your own two working and capable hands, but...maybe you'd like a change for once?”

And who the hell is San to deny Yeosang? Especially after he offers himself so willingly? You would be an absolute _fool_ to reject that kind of offer. A big-time idiot if it’s from Yeosang specifically. So he accepts.

“So how do we do this? Do we—naked? I mean. Me. You? Wh-what?” San flushes, voice cracking near the end. He’s completely unprepared for Kang Yeosang—you know, _the_ Kang Yeosang—to sink down on his knees in front of him. But Yeosang’s hands are already undoing the buckle of San’s pants. Devilish smile on his face—complete with fucking _sweater paws_ of all things—and his stupid fucking wide-rimmed glasses that San bets are fake and are only for Fashion Statements. 

Giggling, Yeosang pulls San’s pants down and takes a hold of his cock out without hesitation. And fuck. That shouldn’t be as hot as it is. But confidence practically oozes out of Yeosang. San shivers as Yeosang teases the head of his cock before giving a slow stroke. 

“Is this okay?” Yeosang asks and San doesn’t know how to react. He blubbers out some kind of response vaguely sounding something like “please.”

“I need words, San-ie. Yes or no?” 

“I—yes. _Please_ , yes,” San cries out, a little embarrassed that it only takes Yeosang touching his dick for him to beg instantly. 

Yeosang smiles at him then. The curve of his cheeks lifting up and his teeth show as if San was a full-course meal just waiting to be preyed upon. While maintaining eye contact with San, Yeosang slowly sinks down, mouth engulfing his cock until he’s deep in his throat. 

What. The. _Fuck_.

Yeosang stays put, for just a moment. And in that moment, San is stuck over how _wet_ and _warm_ and _hot_ Yeosang’s mouth is. He can barely think, overloaded with the sweet, sinful picture Yeosang makes on his knees. And with how he effortlessly takes San in his mouth. San feels his dick twitch. Yeosang swallows in effect to tease him more and he can’t contain any moan that’s spilling forth from his lips.

Yeosang bobs his head, sucking before pulling off. 

San whines at the loss of his mouth and that makes Yeosang giggle. 

“How is it?” He asks. San doesn’t know if he’s being serious or what with that glint in his eyes as he stares at San. 

“Is-is that rhetorical or— _a-ah, fuck_!” 

Yeosang goes all the way down on San’s cock until the tip of his nose reaches the surface of San’s stomach, his eyes locked on San’s the entire time he does. Then he lets off again right after that with a loud pop.

He does it so sinfully—so fucking _porny_ —that San has to throw his head back with a long groan. Yeosang is going to be the cause of _death_ of him.

It's not only that though. It’s also just the way Yeosang does it. With his golden specs. His soft, undyed hair. The baby blue sweater paws. He's looking like the picture of innocence while he has San's dick between his hands. And with the smuggest of grins too. It’s a little bit ironic and infuriating in the best way.

The image and action juxtapose themselves within San's brain as he watches down at Yeosang. He's completely stunned. Encaptured. Mesmerized. And it shouldn’t come as a surprise to him because Yeosang’s nature _in general_ makes people feel that way. But for some reason, _this_ kind of Yeosang hits him in a different way.

When San is close to climax, Yeosang—very enthusiastically San must add—nudges San to cum down his throat. The entire time Yeosang's mouth is on San's dick, he never takes his eyes off of San's face. And would swear up and down it’s only because he's watching San’s facial expressions. For science, of course.

But you know what? San can't fucking handle that. Because Yeosang looks so oddly cute while doing this lewd action. The way Yeosang keeps eye contact with him is what puts the cherry on top of the whipped cream and strawberry syrup.

And then Yeosang does some weird _thing_ with his tongue and— _wow_. San's _never_ ejaculated this hard in his entire fucking life. He has never experienced such a strong orgasm. He swears he sees the galaxy when his eyes shut.

When San’s eyes reopen, he watches as Yeosang pops off his dick like he’s on a porn set or some shit. Cum dribbling down the sides of his mouth, eyes dark and glassy, and face flushed. And then— _and then, for the love of fucking God, Yeosang is going to fucking put him in the fucking grave before he turns thirty-two_ —he wipes the cum with his thumb and pushes it into his mouth. 

He is fixated on every single one of Yeosang’s movements—by the way he swallows _everything_. It’s absolutely _maddening_ how he feels himself getting turned on again.

San eventually realizes he’s also wanting to return the sentiment. But he knows he's never sucked dick before. So he’s led into learning how to give a blowjob with Yeosang quietly guiding him. 

Yeosang leans back against the wall and San crawls into the space in between his legs. When Yeosang is settled comfortably, San reaches out and hesitantly cups Yeosang’s cock through his jeans. He looks up and finds Yeosang staring back down at him after having inhaled deeply from San’s touch.

“Do I—”

“Yes.”

“Got it,” San quietly chokes out. He undoes the button of Yeosang’s jeans and pulls down the zipper. Then he pulls down Yeosang’s underwear until Yeosang’s cock is set free and springs erect against his torso. He looks at it in interest before taking one of his fingers and sliding it up the shaft until it reaches the head where precum is forming.

“Your dick is cute,” he says and laughs when Yeosang lets out an embarrassing noise in response.

“Please don’t compliment my dick,” Yeosang begs as he throws his face behind his hands.

San finally takes a hold of Yeosang’s cock with a grin. “Why!? It’s _kawaii_!” He teases. Yeosang’s cock twitches in his hand after he compliments him again and then he gets it. “Oh… Oh! Is it because you like it?” He asks.

Yeosang whines. “Shut up!”

“Oh my God! It is! You do! You like it when we compliment you! You have a praise kink, don’t you!?” San exclaims in awe as he begins casually jerking Yeosang off.

“Please shut the fuck up,” Yeosang pleads through cracks in his voice.

San’s grin only widens further. “Could you cum untouched if I kept showering you with confessions of love?”

By now, Yeosang’s face is shaded a bubblegum pink. “Are you going to suck me off or not? Because I will leave!” He bursts out.

“Okay! Okay! Okay!” San giggles and pats Yeosang’s thigh. “Tell me what to do.”

And with that, San is _finally_ getting his mouth on Yeosang. He’s told to relax his jaws and sink down with caution. He lets Yeosang push him down until he feels the need to come back up. He does that a few more times until he gets into a rhythm that’s comfortable for him. 

Before this, San didn't get why Yeosang kept glancing up at him while he was sucking him off. It was more overwhelming than anything. But now that San's in the position, he sees the reason why. It has the potential to bring the receiver closer to the edge. He can sense it every time he maintains eye contact with Yeosang as he leisurely bobs his head. It also seems intimate. And makes him feel sexy. 

Don't judge him, okay!? It's his first time being on his knees for someone!

Yeosang gives San genuine gentle praises for it though. Whenever San does something he likes, he just barely breathes out how San's doing such a great job. And when San seems to be steering off the edge, he wordlessly but kindly guides San back into place. He steers San along with care, making sure he doesn’t accidentally choke or injure his throat. Soft domination if you would say.

Five minutes in and there's some truth to be admitted now. San _likes_ this. He enjoys the drag of Yeosang's cock in his mouth. The unexplainable, tangy taste. The way it gives him a sort of leeway for power over his partner. It's a little bit crazy given he's only been at the game for less than ten minutes, but, _fuck,_ he'd do this shit for _life._ He's already that gone.

Yeosang can sense that with the way San gradually becomes more enthusiastic. San definitely needs more practice. But even for his first time, he's still performing well like he's only had a lack of chances to give blow jobs and not like he's never done it in his entire life before.

It isn't long before Yeosang is reaching his limit. San doesn't know how long Yeosang usually lasts, but the man seemed pretty affected by San's actions, so he takes it as a win on his part. He even swallows the cum at Yeosang’s command. But he is a bit embarrassed by how much he likes it. And he definitely wants to do it again.

Again. 

_And again_.

He’s beside himself at the realization.

“Was that okay?” San asks as he lifts the end of his shirt and wipes away the saliva under his lips.

Yeosang nods with an “ _mhm_ ” as he leans back against the wall, softly inhaling and exhaling through small pants of breath. He’s kind of blissfully fucked out. San was way too good to be a first-timer. "You were really great."

A grin forms upon San’s face at the compliment. “Are you gonna’ blow me every time we watch hentai together?” And it's a genuine question, but San _truly is_ curious.

There’s a darker blush that appears on Yeosang’s cheeks as he opens his eyes and glances at San. He gives a shy shrug. “If that’s what you want. Though, I don’t think we’ll learn much Japanese that way.”

It’s San’s turn to shrug. “Eh. We can manage.”

A small scoff emits from Yeosang. “Are you that eager for me to suck your dick?” He asks with a raised brow.

San leans in, resting his chin on Yeosang’s shoulder, and says with innocently blinking eyes as he looks up, “And you’re not?”

Yeosang goes even redder in reaction to San’s words. He pushes San’s face away from his face with a shout. “I-I am not!”

San laughs in response and grins cheekily.

It’s quite obvious this isn’t the last time Yeosang willingly gets on his knees for San.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope: Uhhh, so this was heavily inspired by a tweet of Nathan's. Like...last year...where they said that the reason Yeosang and San are so good at Japanese is because they watch hentai together. LOL The tweet went viral and this was meant to be posted like a week after it did, but y'know how we writers are. lmfao Anyways, we hope y'all enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Evie: no thoughts head empty sangsan nasty boyos
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk pairings and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! (I'm bit of an RT bot though.) I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/yeosangharem) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)


End file.
